In a highly available environment, it is beneficial for an entity (e.g. a computer system; a computer program, etc.) to continue to run without awareness of any short-term outages in the environment. For example, if a messaging server fails due to a hardware problem and the messaging server is subsequently configured to restart on another computer, any associated client program can be seamlessly reconnected to the messaging server in the messaging server's new location by messaging software associated with the client program. When such a reconnection occurs, problems can arise in providing an environment wherein the entity (e.g. the client program) can continue to run seamlessly.